


A Father's Approval

by rozanyg



Series: Kallura Fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: Once the Paladins free the Paladins of Old from Honerva's corruption, King Alfor recognizes Keith's amazing leadership. However, he also obliviously says something that embarrasses both Keith and Allura, both failing to convince the Altean King otherwise.





	A Father's Approval

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the oneshot, Allurance didn’t happen and Allura never went on a date. No one’s involved romantically (at least not yet ;)

“No!”

Keith screamed as he saw Pidge’s hand go into Honerva’s mind as she was being pulled in by corrupted souls. Keith pounded on the barrier that had just swallowed his team in desperation. He put all his strength into his punches and he roared down at the spirits swimming down in Honerva’s mind. Keith felt tears of fury threatening to pour down his cheeks.

He couldn’t fail them now. Not ever. He had to get them out of there. He had to save them.

Keith called his Bayard and tried to slice it, but the transparent barrier held firm. “Come on!” He growled threateningly and willed his Bayard to form his blaster. He grunted and began shooting at the ground continuously. He watched the spirits fly from under there, almost taunting him for having failed his team. 

He bared his teeth and hoped to crack the wall in between him and his team, but it was to no avail. The blue glow from his blaster’s lasers faded as he stopped shooting at the barrier and he looked down at the ground. He fell on his knees defeated and fought to not cry. His team will make it, he knows they will.

Hunk isn’t one to fall so easily, he will fight fiercely to protect his friends and to get back. Lance is just as determined and no one can rival his skill with his sniper gun. Pidge is a ferocious girl who would never let herself lose to the enemy. And Allura, he thought proudly, she will  _ not _ lose. No matter what.

But he won’t give up now. If he’s still alive, he’ll use all his energy in trying to get to his team. Keith stood back up and formed his sword. He glared down at the barrier with all his fury and roared, beginning to hit the wall again and again, ignoring the souls swimming at his feet and constantly hitting and stabbing with all his might. Again, his sword had no effect on the barrier and he paused, trying to think straight.

“There has to be a way in,” he told himself, trying to convince himself that he isn’t powerless in this situation. He panted and panted, feeling the adrenaline drain from him a second time. He tried to feel their quintessence within him, but he doesn’t feel their familiar presence in his mindspace and he bowed his head in despair. 

“I can’t feel them.”

Keith bent down towards the ground and placed his forearm against it in a weak attempt to break the barrier. He released a broken grunt and begged, “Please.”

He closed his eyes and felt his tears finally begin to release, but a loud roar in front of him interrupted his mourning. He looked up at the Black Lion and he gasped in surprise, “You’re back.”

Behind him, he heard more roars and Keith turned around, a heavy weight lifting from his chest once he saw the Lions sitting in a circle with him in the middle. Behind him, he saw a group of people and he stood up to face them, a relieved smile pulling at his lips once he saw his team and a group of older people wearing a dated version of their Paladin armor behind them standing before him.

He immediately ran towards his team and grinned, “You guys are alright!”

Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura returned his smile, all of them satisfied with the results of their battle. He searched their faces for any sign of injury but found none. His gaze lingered on the Princess’s and she shared his gaze, both looking away immediately once they realized they’ve been staring.

Keith turned to look at the people that joined them and his smile dropped and morphed into an inquisitive look. As he studied them, he recognized one man to look like Allura and was wearing Red Paladin armor.

King Alfor, he assumed, then if he’s here then those must be, “Wait, are they the…”

“Yep,” Pidge interrupted him, “The original Paladins.”

Keith chuckled in disbelief and wonder as they all studied them as well. Suddenly, Alfor seemed to have recognized the girl behind him and he called out, “Allura!”

Allura soon whizzed past him and hugged her father, Keith finding a smile return to his face as he remembered his own hugs with his mother. He was happy for her. She deserved to see her father again.

As Alfor pulled away from his daughter, he soon caught sight of Keith and wondered, “You’re the Black Lion’s paladin?”

Keith nodded, “Yes...Your Highness,” he quickly added.

“I felt your worry for the team once Lance freed me from Honerva’s corruption. The Black Lion couldn’t have picked a more compassionate and determined leader for the team.”

Keith smiled in gratitude as he saw the Paladins nod in agreement with Alfor’s words.

Alfor smiled back and added, “It is fitting for my daughter to choose such an honorable and responsible man to share her future with.”

Keith blinked in confusion and his eyes widened once he realized the implication, “Wait, no, no! You’ve got the wrong idea!”

“Father! Keith is merely my leader and a trustworthy friend. There’s nothing between us.”

Alfor’s gaze switched between the both of them and rose a brow in disbelief, “But I can truly feel just how strongly you two feel about each other. There’s no need for you to hide this from me, Allura. I know the truth.”

Keith facepalmed and Allura blushed in embarrassment, glaring at her father, “The truth is that there’s nothing between us!”

“You know, we were wondering how we should tell them we can feel their lovey dovey feelings. At least King Alfor did it for us,” Hunk whispered to Pidge, but it was loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Keith turned and glared at Hunk, the Yellow Paladin hiding behind Pidge under his leader’s furious gaze, “Not you too!”

“Alright, Alfor,” Trigel placed a hand on Alfor’s shoulder, “That’s enough teasing for now, we must-”

“Agh!” Allura screamed in agony, the rest of the Paladins wincing in the shared, but dulled, pain. She fell to the floor at Alfor’s feet and her father held her in concern. Keith took a step closer, a look of concern clearly etched on his face as he saw the Princess break into a cold sweat.

He saw the look of hurt in Alfor’s face as he realized his daughter held the dark entity within and Keith couldn’t help but feel guilty that the princess had to go through all that pain and be exposed to such an evil. He saw her stand and face the team, “I am not afraid to use the power I have.”

She clenched her fist and looked into the eyes of her teammates, and Keith had a feeling they were all looking at her with the same look he had, with worry. She looked straight into his eyes and she urged on with a powerful gaze and with such fierce confidence he’s seen in her every time they were going into battle.

And although they were going to face a villain stronger than anything they’ve faced before, he would gladly follow her lead into battle. With a strong woman like Allura, there was no doubt in him as they faced the Lions and he heard her urge, “We must continue.”


End file.
